Many buildings have plumbing pipes that are fastened to cross-members that are fastened between adjacent studs in the building. These cross-members are commonly formed by adjustable stub-out bars, formed by two telescoping tubes, usually rectangular in cross-section. The connection between the plumbing pipes and cross-members should be strong. Currently, installers use two hands to fasten a base to the cross-member, then position the plumbing pipe on the base and then fasten a latch member to the base to hold the pipe to the base. There is a need for an improved mounting mechanism that is faster and easier to install.
Many cross-members used to mount brackets are complex, telescoping assemblies that are expensive to produce and wasteful of materials. There is thus a need for an inexpensive cross-member using minimal materials, and a bracket for use on such cross-members.
Further, current brackets are often difficult to accurate and easily locate along a length of the cross-member. There is thus a need for an improved bracket to hold the pipe while providing an adjustable position on the bracket.